Journey Through the Mind: Link style TP
by SilverWolfHowlsWithTheWind
Summary: Link's thoughts during a journey of a lifetime. Link feels like he's going crazy. Stalker animals, he apparently is the hero of Hyrule, a strange Imp outside his prison door he can't help but fall in love with, oh he also is half ...twilight wolf?
1. Zelda

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Zelda! **

**Ok, this is my first Link story, so go easy on me! Note, some dialogue is from the actual game, but I added some of my own to fit the situations. Hope you like! Please no flaming!**

**Chapter 1: Zelda's Secret**

"Tell me… do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?" Rusl asks me. I gaze off into the sunset, and nod. "Link, they say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs… The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight…" Honestly I enjoy the twilight hour. It always makes me feel… calm. It's nice to just come here and relax after herding. I look down at my sketchpad and continue drawing the spring.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Link." Rusl starts. "Ok." Whatever it is, it must be important, Rusl doesn't usually ask much of me. He is pretty much my dad, I just wandered into Ordon village one day when I was little, but I don't remember that.

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow…" Rusl continues. I nod and he looks me deep in the eyes.

"Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but… would you go in my stead?"

I gasp, shocked. "Wow, thanks Rusl!" I exclaim. He smiles, "You have… never been to Hyrule, right?" I smile sadly and shake my head. "Sad, huh?" I sigh.

"No, no! Come now, you know I'm the only one to actually have gone to Hyrule! In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle and around it is castle town, a community far bigger then our little village." I close my eyes, picturing the hustle and bustle of Castle Town. I love it when he tells me these stories, but I can't get past this feeling of restlessness. I just keep getting the feeling I'm supposed to do something else then herd…

"… And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created. You should look upon it all with your own eyes."

"That would be fantastic, but I seriously doubt that. I'm nothing but a Shepard." I get up, heading over to Epona, my horse.

"Link, wait." I turn around. "I have always had this strange feeling about you. You are destined for greatness Link. Never forget that." He looks me deep into my eyes again. I nod. "Thanks Rusl." He smiles.

"It is getting late… We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter." We head back towards Ordon village, the smell of dinner hanging in the air, making my stomach rumble.

"See you later Rusl!" I call once I get to my house on the outskirts of Ordon Village.

"Hey Bozo!" I snap my head towards the unidentified noise, and see Ilia walking towards me, smiling like crazy.

"Hey goat breath!" I call back. She tries to muster up a look of fake fury. "Link! You better not be so rude!" She says crossly, but comes up and hugs me anyway.

"Mind if I take Epona for a bath?" She says. I smile, a strange feeling fluttering in my stomach. "Sure, go for it. She would probably like that. Probably don't have anything else to do today." She smiles and grabs Epona's reigns and heads off to the spring. I climb up the latter to my house and put away my sketchbook, putting some pumpkin soup on the fire to heat up. The aroma filed my house and I lick my lips, digging in to fill my famished stomach. _Wow, I've never felt this hungry before… Must have worked too hard today…_

" Hey! Link! You there?" Fado calls from outside. I sigh, and walk onto my porch. "Hey, you mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately! Hey, where's Epona?"

"Sure Fado, I'll help. Ilia was giving her a bath in Ordon Springs. I'll go get her and meet you over there." " 'k. See ya there!" I run off into the forest, relishing the soft breeze coming from the south. I walk quietly as not to surprise Ilia.

"Oh, Hi Link." She says turning around. "Do you have eyes in the back of your head? Gees!" I say playfully. "Link, you are so troublesome!" She says laughingly. "Besides, Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her nice like one! Oh, but listen, Link… Could you do something for me?" My heart leaps and thumps so hard, I'm surprised all of Hyrule couldn't hear it.

"Can you use a piece of grass to play that song for me? You know the one that Epona likes? I tried to play it for Epona, but I can't seem to play it the way you can, Link." My heart sinks like a rock and I struggle to keep the disappointment from crawling up my face. I nod and play a horse reed, the sounds vibrating off of the walls. _What was I expecting her to say? What is wrong with me lately? Maybe I should go talk to Rusl about this… _ "Wow…" Ilia whispers. "Well, I guess you can take her now." She says. I hop on Epona. "Come on Ilia, let me take you down to the village." She giggles and climbs up behind me. We ride down to town, and I can feel the heat from her hand even through my thick clothes.

My heart sings as I herd the goats, but I was way slower then my best record for time. I finally finish and Fado comes over. "Link, Epona… much obliged to both of y'all! I can cover everything tomorrow without havin' to trouble you, so just sit back an' relax bud." "Thanks Fado. Oh, no fences today Fado, I'm just going to go home." "Oh, ok Link! See y'all around!" I ride Epona back to my house, and put her into her little home next to mine. Many of the Ordon villagers were worried Epona would wander away, but I knew that nothing could separate us for long. I sit on my bed with my sketchbook, drawing my home village as the shadows grow.

"Hey, wake up Link! It's morning already!" Talo calls from below. I groan, and cover my eyes from the pale morning light shining through my window. "LINK!" "All right! I'm up!" I call through my window. "Just let me get some clothes on and put some food into my belly!" I pull on my scrap of various cloths I call clothes and climb down the latter, grabbing some cold soup from last night.

I go outside to see Talo, Malo and Beth huddled outside my door. "Oh, Link! Didja hear? They're selling a slingshot at the store right now! A SLINGSHOT!" Talo says, jumping up and down. I laugh. "A little excited, huh?" Talo grins sheepishly and nods.

"I wonder how powerful it is… I… I need… I must try it…" Malo mutters. Beth shakes her head. "Talo, if you and Malo want it so badly, just buy it at my parent's shop!" Talo shakes his head and stomps his foot, talking about how poor his allowance is. I sigh.

"Come now, you guys. If you want to see it, I will buy it." Talo and Malo's faces light up. "But only if you help me pay for it." Malo looks at Talo. "Think it's worth it?" Malo whispers. Talo studies me.

"Ok, fine. But only if you show us how to use it and let us borrow it occasionally." "Deal." We shake hands and they run off, trying to gather as many rupees as possible. I smile, and climb up my latter to get the few rupees I leave in my desk for safekeeping. We pool all of our money together and I walk down to the store. Unfourtunatly, Sela's cat had disappeared last night and she was too depressed to work the shop. Ugg, guess I'm going on a cat hunt, or else Malo and Talo will have a heart attack. I would probably never live it down. I walk up to Epona and Colin is stroking her neck.

"Hi, Link… You have the day off work today, right?" He says, turning to face me. "Yeah, I guess Fado thought he was working me too hard." I say. "So… I finished the fishing rod I was making. Link, I figured I'd give it to you first thing in the morning, but… My dad said 'You can just wait until Link comes to get it!' So I didn't bring it to you…" He looks at the ground, ashamed.

"Colin, look, it's fine. I can go get it from you mom, ok?" I whisper in his ear. He smiles. I try to get on Epona, but Colin stops me. "You have the day off from work, don't you, Link? You have to give Epona a day off, too. Poor girl…" _He does have a point…_

"Ok. Epona can have a spa day today. Take care of her for me?" I say. "Sure!" Colin exclaims, pulling a brush from his pocket. I walk back to town, scanning the ground for the stupid cat. "Yo! There you are!" Jaggle calls to me. "Come up here!" I sigh, and climb up the vines on to the rock ledge Jaggle was on.

"Check this out…" He point over to the dock, and guess who's sitting there? " You know Sera, at the general store?" _Jaggle, everyone knows everyone here. Idiot. Anyways… _"Well isn't that her cat over there? He's just sitting there next to my house, having a staring contest with the creek. You don't suppose he's thinking he's gonna catch a fish, do you? Ha ha ha! A cat can't catch no fish!" Jaggle laughs. _Umm, cats are really good at catching fish. Where did you go to school again? _

"Anyway, that's not what I was meaning to tell you about. I want you to take a look at something… See that grass going there on the edge of that rock? Haven't I seen you whistling with that stuff?" He says, pointing, again, to a patch of hawk grass across the rocks.

"Thanks Jaggle." I say, hopping over to the grass. _Yep, that's hawk grass. At least he isn't a complete idiot. _I jump back over to Jaggle. "See you later." I give a little wave. "See ya later, Link."

I jump back to the ground, and remember Colin's mom had the fishing rod. I find her looking worriedly at the river where there is normally a cradle. " Oh, um, good morning to you. If you are looking for my husband, he took his sword and left early this morning. But I must ask, Link…You have not seen a cradle come floating past here, have you?" Uli sighs.

"It is a baby's cradle made of finely woven tree bark… Oh, such a misfortune… How far could it have drifted, I wonder." She looks around. "Don't worry Uli, I'll look down river for you." Uli's face lit up. "Oh, really Link! Thanks a whole bunch! If you find it, could you be a dear and bring it to me?" I nod, and she smiles hopefully. I climb back up onto the rock and hop across to the roof of one of the houses and back onto another rock, that also has hawk grass on it.

I scan the river, and I see a monkey jumping up and down on one of the rocks! But, what is it holding? Those monkeys have never bothered us before, I wonder what they want? I whistle for the hawk, and he comes and lands on my arm. "Go get whatever the monkey is holding." I whisper. He flies off and grabs the foreign object. As the hawk gets closer, I gasp. It's Uli's cradle!

"Stupid monkey! Leaves us alone!" I shout at the monkey. I bring the cradle back over to Uli, and her face lights up like the stars on a clear night. "Oh! Link! That cradle! My thanks to you! Oh, that reminds me! There is something I'm supposed to give to you… Do you think you could carry that cradle and come with me back to my house?"

"Sure Uli." I say. She walks slowly, her growing belly weighing her down. "I'm so happy for you Uli," I say as we approach her house. "When do you think the baby will come?" I ask. She smiles, and rubs her belly.

"Only time will tell, Link. But don't you worry about me. My thanks to you again, Link. Yes, yes… I had nearly forgotten… I am supposed to give you this… All right… Here you go!" She says, handing me a fishing rod.

"Wow! This is great!" I say, looking over the paint and carvings. "My son, Colin made this under the instruction of his father. You can use it if you like." "Thanks Uli." I smile turning away. "Link, wait!" Uli calls out. I turn around. "What's wrong Uli?" I say, concerned.

"Oh, nothing's wrong dear! I just wanted to say, when my son grows up, I want him to be just like you. He really is a sweet boy… He can just be a little… timid." Uli smiles. "Wow, Thanks…" I say, stunned. I don't think I've ever felt so flattered. I walk over to the creek, not noticing the cat silently watching from the shadows. I cast my line and after waiting for what seems like hours, and a fish bit at my line! I finally manage to real it in, flopping it onto the ground, when Sera's STUPID cat comes flying and grabs it!

_Stupid cat mooching off of everyone else. I'm going to beat the sense into that thing if it tries that move again! _I walk up to Sera's store and walk in, to find Sera glowing. "Sera," I begin, but she cuts me off. "Oh, my, Link! You simply MUST hear this! Just take a look! My little kitty cat is so amazing! Today, he caught a fish all by his little old self."

I resist the urge to snort sarcastically. _Sure take all the glory you little bugger! _Ok, No, I'm NOT going to be mad at a stupid cat for that silly of a reason. " Ohhh, just look… Isn't he so cute, the way he laps up his milk?" I try to plaster a fake smile on my face, but I think I failed miserably…

"Yep, sure is cute." I manage to choke out. "So, what do you say, m'dear? Is there anything you want today? Feel free to look around." Sera says, the smile not once vanishing from her face. "Could I but the sling shot?" I say.

"The slingshot is 30 rupees." I pull out the 30 rupees, and hand them over to Sera, "What are you doing buying a slingshot, you naughty thing? You're too old for toys! Will you at least let the kids play with it?" Sera lectures. I smile.

"It's ok, Sera. I'll share. The kids will have a heart attack if I don't get this." "Oh, ok, m'dear." She hands me the slingshot and I start to walk out the door. "Oh, I should tell you," Sera calls out, and I turn around. "If you happen to run out of pellets, you can also use pumpkin seeds." "Ok, thanks Sera." I call out, and I hurry back to where all the kids are huddled in my yard.

"Ah, just in time, Link!" Rusl calls out as he walks down the path towards me. "I just delivered something to your room." He says as I get closer. _I wonder what it is… _"Oh, I see you got the fishing rod. Colin will be pleased. And it works better hen you would think, right? Well, have a good one…" Rusl says and heads back down to the village. The curiosity was starting to drive me insane, and I hurried over to the latter that led up to my house.

"OWW!!" I yelp, as a Walltula attacked me. _That's weird. Usually those things stay in the woods. _I pull out my slingshot to shot off the spider when… "Link has the slingshot! WOAH!" Talo yelled out. I wince. "Ok, wow, this is great! Let's just see how powerful that slingshot is! Hit the targets AND those scarecrows!" Talo yelled. "All right." I sigh. "Not that I know this for sure, but I bet if you're out of pellets, you can use plain old pumpkin seeds." Beth says. Malo rolls his eyes.

"That's it Beth… Enough lies. You HAVE to have used the slingshot before." Malo muttered. I smile and raise my slingshot to shoot the targets. I hit the last target, and the children let out a loud yell. " Whoa! Amazing Link!" _Ok now that is over, let's go see what's in my house… _

"By the way Link… were you expecting Colin's dad to bring something by here? 'Cause he did." Beth said. "Oh yeah! That's right… What was that anyway?" Talo said, looking over to my house. "I command you to tell us." Malo said. _Note to self: never let Malo gain any power in the Village, he may become an evil overlord. _

I climb up the latter and go in my house. In the middle of my living room is a huge chest. I open the chest and it has my wooden sword inside! _Nice! Rusl was able to fix my wooden sword! I thought it was pretty destroyed after that one practice… _ I walk outside to go get Rusl and ask for another sword lesson, he had started to show me some of the basic moves, but then my sword broke. I should have learned from before.

" Ooh, my! Isn't that a wooden sword, Link?" Beth said. _Dang. _I wince again, and turn to face them, trying to hide my impatience. "Whoa… She's right! Hey, can I see it for a sec? Seriously! Lately these pesky monkeys have been coming out of the woods and playing tricks on us! We want to get them GOOD! C'mon, teach us how to use a sword!" Malo said. I sigh. _Lots of tutorials today. _I walk over to the scarecrow.

"Ok, I'll show you a horizontal slice." I slash at it and they all gasp. "Wow!" Malo says. "I think I've seen you do a vertical slice before, too. All right, next…" I smile at Malo's eagerness.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna see that other move, Link!" Beth exclaims and gestures the move. "…Oh, please. The stab?" Malo mutters, and I roll my eyes. I stab the scarecrow. "Ooh, Link! Just amazing! Since you're at it, how about you show us that other move… Y'know, that little twirly thing you do! I love that! What do you call it? A spin attack?" Beth managed to say all in one breath. I do the Spin Attack on the scarecrow, and put my sword back into to its sheath.

"Ooh, WOW! Thanks, Link! I'm sorry to waste your time with these little brats when you must be tired from doing all that important stuff you do!" Beth squeals. _Weren't you doing the same thing they were? _I start to walk away. "Hey, wait! You've gotta show us the jump attack before you go! You know, the one where you go 'Hyaah!' and leap through the air!" Talo says, and I smile. I jump on the scarecrow and slash at it. "WOAH!" The kids screamed.

"Thanks, Link! So, uh, I… I think I get it… Kinda… Hmm… Maybe not… So, this means that anytime one of those naughty monkey's shows up…" Malo stammers nervously. Then, of course, the monkey decided to show up. When will they learn? So now Talo had my sword, went chasing after the stupid monkey.

"TALO! WAIT!" I yell, but I think he went into caveman mode or something. Now I have to go save his sorry butt. I grab Epona and I follow after the Kids, and Beth and Malo point me in the right direction. "Woah! An Ordonian! Hey, guy!" A voice came from a clearing to my left. Great. It's Coro. Ugg. "Hey Coro!" I call out, trying to keep the impatience off my face. I don't think I did very well.

"Listen, I'm not sure you should be wandering around the woods without a lantern. Just because it's daylight doesn't mean it's safe. There are a ton of caves and dank spots around here that get pretty dark even in the middle of the day. Here! Go on, guy. Take this!" Coro says, and I'm not kidding, but I think he said all that in one breath. Well, at least visiting Coro wasn't a total waste of time. The lantern he gave has proven to be quite helpful. I lean down, looking at the dirt for footsteps, anything that will help me find Talo.

_Why are there so many bokoblins in here? They normal wander in one at a time, maybe. _I look at the ground puzzled. It looks like something big and bulky was dragged through here, and Talo's play sword/stick is on the ground. I take off running, following the drag marks up the path to the forest temple. I take out some bokoblins and go past Trill's shop. I walk up the path to the Forest Temple, were two bokoblins guarding Talo and that stupid monkey locked up in a cage. I start to fight the bokoblins, and Talo calls out.

"HEEEEEEEELP! Lemme out of here, please! Hey, Link, c'mon! PLEASE! Help me! Set me free!" "What the hell does it look like I'm doing?!" I yell at him, swinging the stupid wooden sword at the other bokoblin. _I really need a real sword…_

"Duck!" I call out and I spin attacked the cage, effectively breaking them from the cage and killing the stupid bokoblin. Talo looked up at me, looking as pale as the clouds that drifted over us. " Look, Talo, sorry for yelling at you." I said. Talo looked at me and smiled. "That's ok." "C'mon, let's get back to the village." I said, and we slowly made our way back to the Village.

"If you hadn't come, Link… Gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably! She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey… she tried to protect me, so we got captured together." Talo said suddenly. I nodded, staring at the gathering twilight gathering around us. _Nice day to get captured. Wonder if the Princess knows about this…_

"Um, Link… You're not gonna mention this to my dad, are you? He's always telling me never, EVER go into the forest, 'cause he say's it's dangerous… So you really can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!" "Talo-" I start but he's already off and running toward the other kids.

"Great." I sigh, and Rusl come up behind me. " Link! My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard… But it looks like you have brought him home already… I apologize. Such a task should not fall to you. Tell me, have you noticed how strange he woods seems lately? I feel… uneasy about what may lie in wait… Anyway, Link… Tomorrow is finally the day. You will be departing for Hyrule. I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you... Good luck! And return safely! If you are lucky, you may even get to meet Princess Zelda! Ah ha ha!"

We walk back to the village and I sigh. Talo is going to blame Colin for being ratted out and right when they were starting to be a little bit friendly to each other... I walk over to my house, climbing up the latter to get to my bed. I'm asleep before my head even hits the pillow.

"Hey! Link! So, almost time for you to get goin', huh, Link? So how's about we finish up early today, bud?" Fado calls through the window. I look up from my breakfast, the various objects I was taking on my trip scattered across the table. "Sure Fado. I'll be right there!" I call back. I slurp down the rest of my soup and run out the door, hoping onto Epona. I heard the goats, and Fado stops me from leaving straight after.

"Hoo, boy, but y'all can heard! That was 30 seconds faster than usual! Well. That about wraps 'er up for today, how's about y'all head on over to the mayor's place?" Fado calls, and I jump over the gate, eager for what was to come. I trotted over to the mayor and Ilia, Ilia practically jumping all over Epona when I dismounted.

"Oh, done herdin' for the day, Link? Well, nice work. The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle. Now, the royal family requested this gift specifically, so it's real special. It'd be...bad...if the representative of Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you get me, lad?" Mayor Bo said. Meanwhile, Ilia had been looking over Epona. "Maybe I should get you a horse of your own, Ilia." I said playfully. She swatted at me and laughed.

"The path before you is long, my sweet horse… but please bear Link safely along it." She said in a whisper, almost so faintly that I wasn't sure of what I was hearing. Unfourtunatly, I was able to hear what she said next. Way to well, as a matter of fact.

"Wait… What's this? What's happened? She's injured, isn't she? Link? How could you! You were pushing her to hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you!" Ilia screamed in my ear. I looked away sheepishly, hitting myself mentally about not checking Epona for scratches earlier. "Now, now Ilia. There's no need to get so hot with him…" Mayor Bo said, trying in vain to get his daughter calm again. He only succeded in making it worse.

"FATHER! How can you be so easy on him? You're the MAYOR! You should start acting like one!" She screamed at her father. At last now I wasn't the only one looking guilty. Suddenly her voice changed tone, and we looked up, startled. "You poor thing… It'll be all right, Epona. I'll take you to the spring right now. Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time!" She said to Epona.

"W-Wait! Ilia! Why, without Epona… The gift won't get delivered in time! Oh, this won't do…" Mayor Bo said. "Don't worry, I'll try to calm her down." I said, running off in the direction of the spring. Colin is standing off to the side of the other children when I get up by my house.

"…. Link, are you going to see Ilia? Maybe it's just me… but those guys don't normally let people through… Um, Link, you think we can go see Ilia together?" Colin said. Great. Now I have to deal with the little snot nosed twerp. Not now. I've put up with him enough in the past few days, so you know what Talo? You are going down! I said, a full-fledged rant building up inside of me. I walk over to him, but before I could say anything…

"Hey, we've been waiting for you, y'know, Link. Yesterday was soooo much fun! Yeah, chasing that monkey was great! I was just telling Malo here about how we wanted to show it to him, but we let it go instead!" _Talo, you are the worst liar I have ever seen!_

"Oh, YOU didn't get caught, Talo?" Malo said under his breath. Did I mention I love that kid? "Oh! Colin! Way to spoil everything by telling your dad. Nice job. "Talo said, changing the subject. Colin looked at the ground ashamed. "Talo! You should be GRATEFULL of Colin! If he hadn't told his Dad and I hadn't found you, you would be DEAD right now! So SHUT UP!" I screamed at him. Talo recoiled, and looked close to tears.

"Look, Talo, I'm sorry. I just really need to talk to Ilia right now." I said softly. Talo's smile returned. "Well, there's no way I'm going to let you pass! Oh, hey, neat! Link! Lemme borrow that wooden sword! If I'd had that wooden sword yesterday, I could have handled it all alone, definitely! C'mon! Let me borrow that wooden sword right now!" Talo said.

"Fine, here take it!" I said, tossing the sword at him. He smiled and ran over to the mannequin, and Colin and I rushed through to where Ilia was hiding with Epona. " Link. Thanks… Those guys are always teasing me… What's so fun about swinging something like that around, anyway? I hate it… It's scary… But when I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you, Link! I don't want to learn about swords or anything, but could you teach me how to ride a horse sometime? Can?! You have to promise!" Colin said as we walked along.

"Wait here, Link. I'll go talk to Ilia for a minute." Colin said. "Sure." He ran off, and I prayed that Ilia wouldn't kill him. I heard a shout from Colin, and I ran over to the gate of the spring. _Dang it they closed the gate. _"Link!" Colin called out. _Way to blow my cover. _

"If you came to take Epona back, you can FORGET it! Why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I won't open the gate until you change your attitude!" Ilia called out. "Ilia, you don't know what happened yesterday..." Colin called over his shoulder and walked over to the gate. "Listen, I don't know if she'll listen to me, but let me try to explain about Talo and the monkey, OK? You crawl in here through the tunnel in back while I do, Link." Colin whispered. I nodded and ran over to the secret tunnel, crawling into it. _Did this thing shrink?_ I sighed, crawling out into the clearing, and I shook the dirt from my hair. Ilia and Colin were talking and I took a step forward. SPLASH. I wince and there heads whip towards me.

"I had no idea... I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture...But, Colin... So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona? Don't worry about your horse, Link. Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together. But, Link... Can you at least promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything...out of your league. Please. Just come home safely." Ilia said, and she smiled at me. A rumbling was coming from the bridge, and we all looked to the gate. I reach for my sword, but, of course, I had given it to Talo. Suddenly, these… these _things_ riding on these huge boars come busting in.

"I hate you, Talo." I muttered, and looked towards Ilia and Collin, but they were lying on the ground, unconscious. I started to run towards them, but the next thing I know, I'm on the ground, Ilia and Colin are gone, and it's significantly later then it was before. "Damn it!" I said, running towards Faron woods as fast as I could.

"What the-" I stuttered. A huge wall of black was blocking the entrance. I walk up to it, fascinated with the vibrating colors and patterns. I reached out to touch it, but something reached out from the wall. I let out a strangled yell as it pulled me through the wall. _Why is everything so dark in here? _I looked around when a wave of nausea hit me, and my skin prickled all over. I let out a scream, and passed out. The last thing I saw was The Triforce symbol glowing on my paw. Wait…. My paw?!

Ok, WHERE AM I?! I've somehow managed to end up in this dungeon, chained to the floor! Oh, and did I mention, I'M A WOLF?!?!?!?!?

Wait; did I just say what I thought I said? I must be dreaming, there's no other… WHAT IS THAT? Is this a hallucination? I must be going crazy… wow; I must have been hit on the head a little hard. And now it's talking to me? When will this nightmare end?

"I found you!" Why where you looking for me in the first place? Isn't that considered stalking? Maybe I should get a restraining order after this dream is over…

"I was planning on helping you… If you were nice." I glare at her but sit down. Stupid annoying imp! "Eeh Hee! That's much better!" Ok, where am I? Why are you looking for me? "You humans are obedient to a fault aren't you?? Oops! But you aren't a human anymore, are you? You're a beast!"

Way to state the obvious! What do you want with me already? "If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you where we are! Eee Hee!"

I sniff around the cell and find a hole that is hidden behind a box by the door. Ok, I'm out. Now you need to answer some questions, start with, WHERE AM I!? WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY AM I A WOLF!? "Humph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all! Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here. But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say! " She told me ignoring my questions.

She leads me through a maze of sewage tunnels and we finally reach a staircase. I start to run up the stairs, but there are these HUMUNGUS holes in them. "What are you waiting for? Jump across already!" I look back at her, and glare. _Don't think so. _When I keep on standing there, she sighs and goes across the gap, and I leap back when her hair turns into a kind of hand. "Jump across I'll catch you!" _Great. I'm going to trust an imp who probably wants to kill me. _We finally get to the top of the staircase and climb out a window. Phew! We're out of that dungeon! Now will you tell me where we are? "Do you know where this is? You STILL don't know? Eeh hee hee! Look, there's someone I want to introduce you too... But I'll need you to go to that tower to do it!"

No! I will NOT go until you tell me where we are… ACK! Ok, I'll go, just get that freaky bird thing away from me! Those things are almost knocking me off! There's the window! Must-get-away-from Birds…!

Ok, who is that?! Strange hooded figure; Didn't my mother tell me talking to strange, hooded characters was bad? Oh well, I haven't listened to her advice from when I was little before, so why start now? The figure spoke. "…Midna?!" Who is she talking too?

"Eee hee! You remember my name? What an honor for me" The imp said. Or, I guess Midna, said. "So, this is the one for whom you were searching…" The hooded figure said. Again, why were you searching for me?? "He's not exactly what I had in mind, but… I guess he'll do." Midna said. The figure looked at me, and gasped. "…You were imprisoned? I am sorry." "Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened… so don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much… Twilight Princess! Eee Hee!" Midna sneered, smiling evily. I shuddered. I really don't want to know what was flying through her head.

"Listen carefully... This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight... It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light." She started, staring out the window.

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms... All the people know now is fear... Fear of a nameless evil...The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess...I am Zelda." Princess Zelda said, lifting the hood from her face. I step back, astonished.

"You don't have to look so sad! We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?" Midna said. "Midna... This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?" Zelda asked. My ears perked up and I stared at Midna questioningly.

"Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!" Midna said, looking away. A look of sadness washed over face. My heart melted. What caused her to feel so upset? "Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here, quickly." Zelda said frantically.

Ok, we are leaving. I really don't want to go back to that cell. Ok, down the stairs… OWW! MIDNA THOSE WOULD BE MY ONLY EARS, PLEASE DON'T TEAR THEM OFF! "Not that way! The guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt!"

Back through the window… Ugg I would rip out her vocal chords if I wasn't feeling merciful today! "Eeh hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now? I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight…

"But… are you really sure you should be going back? Do you want to save them?" Oh my God! She IS a stalker! She some how took the form of a screaming Ilia and Colin. I growled. "Well in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you! But… Well, you'd have to be my servant… and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!"

Ugg. I hate my life sometimes. But, I have to save Ilia and Colin! "Why don't you go back and take a little time, and give it some thought. Eeh hee hee!"

Ok, WOAH! WHAT'S HAPPENNING! I'm dissolving into the AIR! At least I'm back in Ordon Springs… Wait, why am I still a WOLF??!! "Oh, That's right. I forgot to mention one thing…" NO KIDDING MIDNA!

"Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self… and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be? Eee hee hee! See you later!" UGG! That laugh is so annoying! AND why is she leaving me? This lady is crazy! MIDNA COME BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Vessel of Light

**Chapter 2: Tears of Light**

**Disclaimer: ****I still don't own Zelda. ******** ;-) **

Ok, Midna! COME BACK HERE! IF THIS IS YOUR SICK VERSION OF FUN, YOU ARE SOOO NOT RIDING ON MY BACK ANYMORE! _Please don't come back! Please don't come back! _

Ok, don't get me wrong, Midna has been pretty good to me, but I mean, come on. How nice can you be to someone if they've only been completely sarcastic to you the entire time? Anyways, this is what I mean, she just pops off to nowhere and leaves me here alone. Now what am I supposed to do? Sit here and pant?

"So, um, what next? Eee hee hee! Did you think I'd disappeared? Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you... Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't." I present to you Midna, The Greatest Mind Reader ever. Not like I was actually thinking about saving anyone right know. Although maybe I should have been thinking about that… Oh well.

"Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight. Last time, a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight... But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone FROM the twilight...like me! So you really have no choice but to do what I say. Saving your friends and all that... Well, that'll depend on your actions... Because you never can trust words, you know."

Ok, FYI Midna, I knew that already knew that, hence the wolf form I am currently in. I know they call me "blue-eyed beast" but I think that's kinda harsh. Why can't they call me blue-eyed wolf, or Blue-eyed dog? It sounds better then "Blue-eyed beast". It makes it sound like I'm about to go attack a bunch of villagers. Oh, Midna's been talking about something, maybe I should listen.

"Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me. You do understand me, don't you? Eee hee hee! So, what do you plan to do? While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand. Come on! Hurry it up!" Can she do anything on her own? Gees get your own stuff.

Ok, fine. I wanted to see if I get someone to listen to me anyway. How I wish I could just wake up in my own bed and this nightmare to be over. I wonder if I could manage to climb up the latter and I could curl up on my bed.

Oops, Midna must have seen me staring at my house like an idiot. Oww! You don't have to wack me on the head Midna! God, If I weren't in this form she would get a piece of my mind. Curse wolves for not evolving enough to actually talk. Holy shit, did that squirrel just talk to me?

"Wait! I don't know what you've come here to do, but if you're going into town, be careful! THEY came and made both the forest and the village a mess... They kidnapped the children from the village... But you're different... You're not a bad thing, are you? I can tell, because you smell like the trees of Ordon... If you run into any trouble, try talking to the animals in town. We animals understand one another, so you'll be fine!"

Ok, how is that fair? How come the fucking squirrel can talk and I can't?! "Ohhh... How did it come to this? The children... Please say nothing's happened... Please forgive your good-for-nothing father..." Where'd that come from? Oh, I must have been pondering and walking towards the village at the same time…. I tend to do that, if you haven't noticed. Anyways…

Better not bother him while he's complaining. Look, there's the mayor! Ok, I got to go explain to him what happened! I bound over there, tail wagging and they start yelling at me.

"M-Monsters! No use! Quick! Hide!" Gees, Mayor Bo, you are such a coward. And you are Mayor why?! Then some dog walks up and starts lecturing me.

"Were you trying to listen to the humans talk? Do you understand human words? That's amazing! I tried to listen too, but I don't understand human words. If you sneak up on them and try listening, I bet you hear something good. If you're too far away, you can't hear, so you have to sneak up close and Listen. If they're talking about food, you be sure to tell me about it." He walks off. _Nice attention span, you stupid dog. _Note to self; remember to give some food to that dog…

Again Midna, stop looking at me like that. I have dual personalities sometimes. Back to the current problem on hand. Looks like they came back outside. And they wonder why things continuously attack them. They come out before the creatures even have time to leave. Idiots. Can I change my vote for Mayor?

"H-Hey… did the monsters leave?" Jaggle said, peering around. Wow, the man is completely blind. I'm barely hidden in this patch of grass. We really need to get an eye doctor in this village.

" Hoo… Hah… I think they scattered…" _You wish idiot. _"We gotta hurry before the monsters find us again… You bring the Shield that's at your house. I'll go to Rusl's house and get the sword we were to present in Hyrule. Hurry! I'm going to go look for the children in Rusl's stead. He's too injured to move quick…"Mayor Bo practically yelled.

Note to self, teach Mayor Bo to actually whisper. "Oh yeah? All right, I understand I'll hurry and get that shield. You just wait right here…" CRACK! Oops, I must have stepped on a twig. Hope they don't… "No good! Run!" Freak out. Sigh. "That's not a bad bit of information you heard, huh? Ugh… Look at that open window. This village is full of idiots." Yeah, I know. I hate must of the people in this town. Mayor Bo is a wimp and hardly does anything. Rusl and me are probably the only two men who do anything in this village. And I don't expect anything out of the other children they're just as stupid as their parents. Colin may not be too bad, once he gets over his fear of all living creatures and a sword. Oh, Midna's still talking…

"So… We should jump up there…but from where?" I ponder this and walk over the bridge, scouting for good places.

"MON-MONSTER!" Shit. I forgot about that idiot Haunch was up there. "You've returned for more, haven't you?! My… My daughter… Return Her!" Ok, Trust me Haunch. I do NOT want Beth. She has to be the most annoying girl I have met. Even Ilia isn't as bad as her. And she is pretty bad. Oh, and it's so obvious that she's into me, and I'm NOT into her. Shit, he's got the hawk.

"And TAKE THIS!" OWW! RUN AWAY FROM THE DERANGED HAUNCH AND THAT STUPID HAWK! Ok, run behind this house… ACK! Oh, it's only a cat. Not to worried about it, just cause I can sit on it. Ugg, now it's talking to me. I don't like talking to these stupid animals!

"Were you attacked by that hawk?" No. I was attacked by a sparrow. OF COURSE IT WAS A HAWK IDIOT! Something in the water must be altering their minds. I told Bo it wasn't a good idea to dump waste in there. That's why I don't use the water. Good thing. Oh, the Cat's still talking.

"I'm sorry! That person calling the hawk is my master's… husband. You could sneak up from behind and scare him, meow." What's with these animals and putting meow, or something equally stupid, after they talk?

"You smell the same as the ranch hand named Link," STALKER CAT! HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME?! Oh, and again with my water theory. Why would I smell like myself if it weren't me? Does it really look like I have enough time to spend it hanging around a wolf constantly? Hmm, maybe THAT'S why no one listens to me. Better beef up my work… Midna let loose her obnoxious laugh again.

"C'mon, let's get up on the roof from here and scare that guy." Yay! I will tear him apart for setting that hawk on me! He is number 1 on my to destroy list. Or at least I won't talk to him anymore.

"Look at him… posing like he's all important… Wait until he sees us! Eee hee hee!" Number one, he won't see you cause you're a shadow. Number 2; just get me up there so I can scare the crap out of him! I silently padded across the roof and jumped on the platform. Haunch has pretty good hearing since he heard that and whipped around screaming his girly lungs out. How tough are you now with out your scary hawk?!

Ok, I'm in Jaggle's house. Didn't they run in here screaming like girls already? I guess they went to plan what to do next. If Mayor Bo and Jaggle are the only ones out looking for the children, we are pretty screwed. Ok, there's the shield. Why do things have to be so high? I'm contemplating what to do about getting the shield when I trip over a stool left carelessly on the floor.

Oww! Walls are hard! If they're going to put things on so high they should at least secure it to the wall better. At least I got the shield.

" Eee hee! Found it! Found it!" Excuse me, but who actually figured out how to get in here anyway, while you were hiding in my shadow, NOT being helpful at all.

"It looks…Kind of cheap…" What do you expect? Jaggle made it. He isn't exactly the best craftsman. "All right, then… Next is sword. Hurry up and get one!" Ok, Rusl ALWAYS has a sword, so I guess we're off to see the Sword, The wonderful sword of Rusl's house!

Sorry 'bout that. Just got caught up in the moment. Rusl, do you know anything about enchantments? He's talking to his VERY pregnant wife and doesn't notice me. I knew he didn't like me much… He says something about the sword being on his couch.

That's smart. Put a sword on a couch where your wife will probably end up sitting on it considering she can't even see her ankles.

"Beast! I have found you!" Shoot. I forgot he wouldn't get that I'm not here to hurt him. "Foul BEAST!" Well you don't have to call me names! OWW! FINE! I'm leaving!

I crawl away whimpering and wade in the river to relieve the burning. Hmm. Maybe I can get in his house from that hole… Ok, here's the sword.

"All right… so now you have the sword. Looks like you can actually be useful when you concentrate!" I roll my eyes, and Midna glares at me. "All right…No more detours. I'm going to take you back into the twilight. Go back to the woods where you first transformed into that shape!" Ok, avoid Rusl… Phew, the squirrel isn't there anymore. I go past the spring and the light spirit calls to me.

This day is getting freakier and freakier by the minute. I don't think anything can surprise me anymore.

I stand corrected.

A Shadow Beast appears, and they are tougher then they look. Anyways, I kick the crap out of it and the Light Spirit starts talking again.

Yeah Ordona, you and the other Light Spirits' have done a great job protecting Hyrule. He talks about the other light spirits and asks me to collect the Tears of Light. Ugg, another thing I have to do now. Oh well.

Midna asks me if I want to go in the twilight. No Midna, I came over here to stare at the wall of twilight. OF COURSE I WANT TO GO IN THE TWILIGHT! She glares at me, but goes in the twilight anyway.

Suddenly the thought that she might have left me sends me into a panic, and I race around trying to call to Midna. Suddenly, a huge, golden arm reaches from the twilight and pulls me in. As soon as I get in the twilight, she jumps onto my back and starts ranting about how bad the weapons are in my world. What are weapons supposed to look like if not like that?

"Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light!" Thanks Midna. You always seem to find a way to blame anything that goes wrong on me. Shit, more of those shadow Beasts fence me in and Midna leaves me. Again.

She doesn't seem to be a good type to date. So I totally give those shadow beasts a beat down and when I turn to attack the last one, he lets out an earsplitting howl and the other Shadow Beasts get up.

WHAT IS THIS?!? I KILLED YOU GUYS ALREADY! I go over to Midna, and she starts yelling at me.

"What's the holdup? If you leave the last one alive, it's just going to use that shriek to bring the others back." Hmm. I guess you can really wake the dead if you're loud enough. Midna tells me to concentrate and get the shadow beasts close enough so she can expand an energy field. I totally put the shut down on those freaks and I head over to the Light spirit.

He gives me the Vessel of Light and tells me to find these bug things using my senses. Hmm. I'm only going to do this because the only way I'm ever going to be normal again is if I return the light… I hope.


	3. The Forest Temple

**A/N: The Link dialogue I wrote, while the other characters, I mixed in some of my own thoughts with it, so not all of it is actually in TP. Please review! (Also, Link's thought will be in Italics when he is human.)**

**Chapter Three: Forest Temple**

Oh my Gods! I know Faron said those things were bugs, but shoot they are huge! I growl, circling around it. I dash at it, but it sidesteps and gets away. Dang, those things are fast! I creep up on it and kill it. I was Not expecting THAT to happen! The bug exploded and a blue light emerged from it. It floats towards me and Midna catches it in the Vessel of Light.

Ugg, how many did Faron say there was? Midna swats me and tells me to go in the house. Dang, It's Coro's house. He charges way too much for lamp oil these days. Midna glares at me and tells me to put a sock in it. (Shoot, maybe she can read my mind…) She points out a ledge I can jump from to get into the house.

Coro is such a wimp. He's on a crate pretty much crying about the bugs. After I killed the bugs at Coro's, (Heh heh, I'll never be able to keep a straight face around him again) I walk towards the forest temple and suddenly, I see my ol' monkey pal shaking like a leaf.

"Yeek eek! Help!" Serves her right for getting me into this mess. If it weren't for her, Ilia wouldn't have taken Epona after I saved Talo, we wouldn't have been in the spring, and the Boublin King wouldn't have attacked so easily, and we would have but the whoop down on those things. Then again, I never would have met…

"Hey daydream boy! You're kinda doing something if you haven't forgotten!" Midna says, slapping the back of my head. I look back, annoyed. I'm going to have a serious welt there is she keeps HITTING ME! I kill the last bug, and suddenly, I'm back at the spring. Only, I'm human again! But, what is with this green tunic?

" Aww, but it was so nice in here in this twilight… What's so great about a world full of light anyway? Eee hee hee! See you later!" "Midna wait!" I cry out, but she had already disappeared. _Will I ever see you again? _I turn to walk away, when suddenly a bright light flashes, and Faron is right in front of me. I gasp and take a step back.

"My name is Faron." _Kinda knew that already, hence Faron Woods. _"I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of the gods to protect this forest. O brave youth… In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast… That was a sign. It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rests within you. And they are awakening. Look at your awakened form. His is the power that slept within you." Wow.

Faron keeps talking but all I can hear is 'His power is yours'. I look at the birthmark (or I guess not so birthmark) on my hand. _What else do I not know about myself? I've heard of the triforce, but I never believed that the gods would choose a mere herder to wield it._

Faron disappears into the water and Midna pops out from my shadow. "Holy crap, Midna." I whispered. She smirks.

"Well, well… You're the chosen hero and all that huh? So THAT'S why you turned into that beast!"

"I prefer wolf." I interject. She glares at me.

"You know, if you keep doing that, your face will stay that way." I say casually. She rolls her eyes and I smirk.

"What a shame, I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what's happening for all eternity, right?" She smirks. _Touché. _I honestly AM glad I'm not doomed to walk unawares, but I wouldn't admit that to Midna. Or anyone for that matter…

"Eee hee hee! So… what do you want to do?" _Go home. _"Do you want to head to that temple?" _No. _"Well isn't that convenient! I was about to head there myself!" Greatest mind reader ever. I chuckle to myself and Midna stares at me. "What?" I ask. She ignores me, shaking her head.

"Hey look…" she says turning to me. "You want to save your friends right?" She says softly. "The way I see it, they're in the temple, waiting for you to rescue them…"

"Fat chance of that. It's never that easy." I mutter.

"Well you can try! Anyways, Good luck, Mr. Important hero! Eee hee hee! See you later!"

"Wait! Ugg, Midna I HATE it when you do that!" She laughs from my shadow, but stays hidden. I call Epona with a reed, but she doesn't come. Dang! Those stupid things must have taken Epona too! I sigh and set out on foot towards the forest temple, but that idiot Coro (Heh heh) locked the gate. I walk up to Coro struggling to keep a straight face.

"Hey Coro! Would you mind unlocking the bug, I mean gate?" I manage to choke out. I hear Midna chuckling from my shadow.

"You seemed familiar, but then your clothes seemed kinda different, so I got thrown off for a second!" "Yeah, well I'm easy to forget." He starts jabbering again, and I tuned out. _All I need is the key… Are people just supposed to wear the same things all the time? Spice it up a little people! _I shuffle my feet and look up.

But… You Guy… You wanna get back there huh? You sure do looked geared up for it… So, here you go!" He hands me the key, and I put it into my pocket, starting to walk away.

"WAIT! The woods on the other side of the cave are covered in really thick fog, so make sure your lantern is full!" I stop and I took out my lantern. Shoot. I turn around and walked back to Coro. He smirks at me and fills my lantern. "There you go guy!" He says walking back into his house.

"Oh Coro!" I yell back. He turns around and leans against the doorframe. "What?" "I was wondering if you saw those freaky bugs last night. Weird, huh?" He smiles and puffs out his chest.

"Yeah, Those things tried to get into my house last night, but I just squashed them under my rug." He goes back inside, and the hills ring with my laughter. " By the gods, he's a horrible liar!" I say once I manage to stop laughing.

I froze when I saw the condition of the valley. It wasn't just fog that covered it, this was poisonous fog, that kills you in seconds should you dare go into it.

"There's no way to get through here now." I murmur falling to my knees. My old' monkey friend comes out of nowhere, and steals my lantern from my hand.

"Hey give that back you dang monkey! Shoot, I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance!" The monkey runs to the edge of the fog, beckoning for me to come. "Heck no, I'm not going anywhere near there now!"

"Hey, what's this monkey's problem?" Midna says, coming from my shadow. I nod and open my mouth, but Midna glares at me. "You Idiot! While you were staring off into dreamland, you lantern got stolen!"

"Ok, number one, I wasn't staring off into space, I was trying to get through the fog without killing either of us!" I say and she rolls her eyes and goes into my shadow. "Midna! Get back out here!" I shout.

"Why don't you follow the monkey? She seems to know what she is doing, unlike other people out here!" She calls out from the shadows. The monkey beckons at me again and I sigh, reluctantly following her into the fog. "What did you call me Midna?"

That monkey actually does know what she's doing. We get through the fog and she dumps the lantern on the ground. "Hey, don't break that! That cost me one hundred rupees and I'm not exactly rich!" She runs off and Midna bursts out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I growl, but I don't wait for an answer. I run off after the monkey, the wind whistling through my hair.

I stop, startled. A golden wolf sits, panting at the entrance of the Forest Temple. "What the heck?" I walk towards the wolf, sword drawn. He growls and leaps at me. _I never knew I would be killed by my own kind… _

I open my eyes to find myself standing on a cloud. I blink and the wolf in front of me changes into some person thing. He starts talking about how he can teach me new moves with my sword. He teaches me the ending blow, and he asks me to do it on him. _Is he mad? How does he not die? _

Apparently, he's the Hero's shade. Whatever that means. "Search for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the beast to awaken me again. A sword wields no power without courage. Remember those words… Farewell!" Holy crap.

"Midna, I think I'm having hallucinations again…" She laughs. _Shoot. Did I just say that out loud? _My cheeks burn and I take a deep breath and go into the Forest temple. Holy crap it's dark in here! I pull out my lantern and the light causes shadows to dance on the walls. Peering into the gloom, I see some lanterns and I light them.

"Hmm… What are you doing turning the lights on? You might as well light them all and make this place really, really bright!" Um, ok. Whatever you say.

Why is everyone intent on stalking me?! I really need to get a restraining order against that monkey! She starts beckoning at me like crazy. "Hey! That's the monkey that

Stole your lantern!" Yeah I know! Can we beat the crap out of it now for stalking me? "Doesn't it look like she's beckoning to you? Aren't you the popular one? Eee hee!"

Fine, I'll follow the dang monkey, but I won't be happy about it. She leads me over to a bridge, but some WICKED huge baboon comes out and uses a boomerang to cut the rope of the bridge.

"Oh! What's going on?" "I dunno. Is that a baboon?" She ignores me. Well, sorry Midna. Baboons aren't exactly common here. " Has there been a monkey fight?! Oh no! Now we can't get any farther. We might as well go back. I don't know what's going on," Join the club. "But it seems like she wants to take you somewhere, so maybe you should just follow her."

It turns out, the monkey wants me to help save her pals. What have I been reduced to? Saving freakin' MONKEYS!? What happened to hero of Hyrule talk? Well, every hero must have started from somewhere, I guess.

Ok, How the heck did I end up here?! I guess it's what I get for helping freakin' MONKEYS! The stupid baboon is up on these pillars throwing the boomerang at me! But, I figured out that when you push over the pillar he's on after he throws the boomerang, he'd get knocked out and I can slash at him with my sword.

After I give him the beat down of the century, he falls over (again) and a weird bug thing falls off his head and dies. He wakes up, shaking his head and then he saw me. He froze, then started shrieking his head off and jumps out a hole in the ceiling.

"Serves you right, you coward!" I call after him in triumph. I walk over to the blasted boomerang, and then I start to lose it, again. "I am the fairy of winds who resides in this boomerang. You have released me from evil, and now I have my true power back. Please… Take it with you, use it to aid your quest and may both my power and blessing go with you."

Midna came out of my shadow, looking flabbergasted. "You heard that right?" She asks. I nod. "Good." And she retreats back to my shadow. I guess I got more monkeys' to find.

Midna says I should comb the place for more things, but honestly, I'm exhausted. I've almost found every monkey, and I've gone for days without sleep. "Well, I guess there are still monkeys you haven't freed yet!" Ok, what gives me the feeling that once I find all of them, they will shake my hand and walk away? "At this point, you should just save them all and see what you get for it!" Amen to that sister!

I found the last monkey, finally, and they lead me to the Boss' room. Ok, Link. Take deep calming breaths and relax. What the heck is that?!? "Ok, ok, calm down. Look for the bomblings… Aha!" I whip out the Gale boomerang and lock on the bombling. Then I aim at the creature, and BOOM! Score!!!!! Ok, repeat, and done! Few. Oh, shoot, the ground is shaking.

Oh wow! THAT is MUCH bigger then it was before! I aim my boomerang at it, but it had destroyed the islands with the bomblings. I look down, discouraged, scanning the room for possible attacks. Suddenly, I hear a screech and the baboon swings across the clearing, with, thank the gods, a bombling!

I bomb the creature, and It falls, it's creepy one eye sticking out of its mouth… I think. I slash away, and it gets up again. When the creature falls for the second time, I slash at the eye again, and this time, it's down. The creature dries up and the eye falls to the ground, revealing an extra health! Then a black symbol falls into my hands and right on cue, Midna comes up.

"Eee hee hee! Well done! That's… what I was looking for. That's a fused shadow. It's what the light spirit called dark power… Do you remember what the spirit said? About how you had to match the power of the King of shadows? Could it be so easy? Is this all there is to it? Eee hee hee! There's a total of three fused shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest… If you want to know exactly what fused shadow are… Well, maybe I'll tell you if you find the other two. I guess you better do your best to find them, huh? Eee hee hee! So let's not waste anymore time here when we could be looking for the other two... I'll get you out if here."

I walk over to her and she teleports us back to Faron's spring. He tells me to go west and warns me that once I got into the twilight, I will revert to my beast form. Well, everything can't go your way, I guess…

"That's better. Searching should be much easier now. Eee hee! But... Of course, you fell the need to go help the other light spirits, don't you?" _Not really, but what other choice do I have? _"Well don't worry. When you turn into a beast again, I'll take good care of you."

"Gee thanks." She glares at me. "The first thing you'll have to do is find the land covered in twilight." She says dryly. "Once you do, I'll help you out. Eee hee hee! See you later!"

I look to the horizon, the sun setting delicately in the hills, but the dark shroud of twilight still hung over most of Hyrule. _I have to admit, I like being able to help Hyrule get back on it's feet. _I head out towards Hyrule field, remembering that I would have been going towards Castle town with different intents a few weeks ago.


	4. author's note

A/N: Wow, it's been a while huh? I'm sorry that I haven't been paying all that much attention to this story, I guess you could say life got in the way. I've recently re-read the story and have come to the conclusion that it sucks, to put it bluntly. I still like the idea though, so I'm going to re-write it. Hopefully it will turn out better this time around!

~Silver Wolf


End file.
